


Sweet Lorraine

by Fulltimegoddessofmischief



Series: "Sweet Lorraine, story of a life" [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, mcdanno, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulltimegoddessofmischief/pseuds/Fulltimegoddessofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny remembers all the good times...Cause, you know, life only goes around once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lorraine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening "sweet Lorraine" by Fred Stobaugh. This little song is a jewel, really. I just thought it would be perfect to write some mcdanno with it, not a sad piece...Not really ;)  
> Just all the memories of a life, what we do all the time when we're watching some particular photographs.  
> Just so you're not confused, this piece takes place the day following Steve's funeral.

Sweet Lorraine.

Oh sweet Lorraine, I wish we could do all the good times over again  
Oh sweet Lorraine, life only goes around once but never again  
Oh sweet Lorraine, I wish we could do all the good times over again

The good times, the good times, the good times all over again  
The good times, the good times, the good times all over again

But the memories always linger on oh sweet Lorraine I don't wanna move on  
But the memories always linger on oh sweet Lorraine that's why I wrote you this song

Oh sweet Lorraine, I wish we could do all the good times over again  
Oh sweet Lorraine, life only goes around once but never again  
Oh sweet Lorraine, I wish we could do all the good times over again

The good times, the good times, all the good times all over again

 

Danny was pacing, wandering slowly in the old Mcgarrett family house, their house…His house now. Watching each and every photograph hung on the walls, remembering all the good times they’d immortalized.

Grace’s graduation… Danny’s been so proud of his daughter that day, he remembered the weight of Steve’s hand in his, the way his heart swelled when Grace ran toward them and hugged them, telling them how happy she was to see they were there. Remembered the way his eyes had threaten to spill countless tears seeing Steve hug her so fiercely and telling her how proud he was…

Their wedding… The both of them in black tux looking so happy and almost disconnected of everything that wasn’t them. The goofy smiles on their friend’s faces, ohana, the pride in Joe’s eyes as he looked at the newlyweds. The way Steve was holding him, fiercely, lovingly, as though Danny was everything in his world… Who’re you kidding? he was. He’d been for the nearly forty-five last years.

Grace’s wedding… In her husband’s arms, the both of them so happy, young, beautiful and friggin’ in love. Danny and Steve had a hard time deciding who would walk her down the aisle, cause even after all these years Steve wasn’t entirely confident about his place in Grace’s life. When she’d heard of it she’d nearly slapped Steve, tears filling her eyes, telling him he was her dad as much as Danny was.  
Eventually Steve led her to the altar, radiating love and pride. Point taken.

Danny moved to the sideboard and the frames neatly placed on it –Thank Steve and his neat freak tendencies-, a small smile dancing on his tired face. 

The birth of their first granddaughter… She was so tiny, a few hours after her birth, carefully tucked in Grace’s arms. The beaming though tired smile on her lips as she looked at the tiny new human being she’d just given birth to, her daughter. 

Steve’s retirement ceremony… Steve. Always so good looking in his dress blues, Steve the hardass Navy SEAL, the highly decorated and valued man. Always the same powerful and confident stance, sure of who he is and what he can do. 

Steve and their grandson on the beach… The weather was kinda moody that day but Steve and Jack had ganged up against him and insisted to go in spite of all his recriminations. The beaming pride painted all over Steve’s face that day when Jack eventually tamed his first wave, the boy’s squeals of joy when realization hit him and Danny’s laughter. The pride on Grace’s face when she’d saw her son catching this wave…He wasn’t more than 8.

Grace and Emily on Steve’s old board… Grace was holding her daughter tight against her, the both of them seated onto the board, smiling to whomever was behind the camera. Emily was 5 at that time and already a little sea creature, just like her grandfather and mother. 

Danny entered their bedroom, his eyes wandering around the familiar furniture, around the familiar and so much more intimate pictures set on the dresser, pictures of the five-0 time…Pictures of their ohana, Chin and Leilani, Kono and Adam, pictures of simple moments of friendship or more significant events like weddings or births…

Kamekona and his culinary experimentations, Kono and her “Sharpie make up” the morning after some boozy parties, Chin and his legendary faces whenever his teammates had done something he deemed unacceptable on his beloved tech table (as in “pretty everything”).

Nalukea…Their granddaughter asleep on Steve’s chest, she was only 4 months when Danny had took this picture, her tiny hands tightly wrapped in Steve’s shirt. Steve’s tender smile and bright eyes. All the tenderness the scene showed reducing Danny’s heart to a helpless puddle of goo.

Jack on his big day, the day he became officially a SEAL…The SQT Graduation. Danny had never seen his daughter so proud and terrified at the same time. Steve, once again looked like he couldn’t be prouder of his grandson, proud and terrified all the same; having been a SEAL himself he knew better than anyone what kind of dangers his grandson would face on a daily basis. Danny remembered this day as if it was only yesterday, the accomplishment of years of sacrifice to pursue his dream…He couldn’t have been prouder of his grandson. And still was now. He could see so much of Steve in his grandson even though they weren’t genetically linked, the same hardass focus, the same determination, the same “sea creature” tendencies…

Seeing all these pictures, remembering all these fabulous moments with their ohana, with Steve were making his heart ache, knowing he would have to complete his path alone. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and turn toward his granddaughter, Nalukea gave him a small smile. This tendency to know exactly what people are feeling, what they are thinking or experiencing at the exact time they are has always freaked him a bit. But he didn’t love her any less, that made her an even more special person to him.

“He’s waiting for you Danno, Granpa Steve is waiting for you to join him wherever he is right now”

Danny stood here, staring at his granddaughter and at a total loss for words. She surprised him once again “you know Danno, Buddhists say ‘when someone dies they don’t really abandon us, they merely let us pursuing our path by ourselves’…Granpa is just waiting for you, watching over you”

“I know sweetheart, Danno was just remembering all the good times with our ohana, with Granpa Steve. You know, life only goes around once…That’s why I was watching all those pictures, to remember.”


End file.
